User talk:Christin
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French and Russian, with easy ways of linking several languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy. Robin Patterson 01:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks -- Hi! I just stumbled on this genealogy wikia while doing google genealogy searches. Turns out I was just thinking how useful a family tree wiki would be to let aunts, uncles, etc know about the latest findings of mine and boom! there you were. I already love the site and plan to put my tree(s) on here, keep up-to-date research notes, and try to get my families involved in adding their own content (I hope!). Thanks for building this wikia! Christin 01:48, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Christin GEDCOM conversion Thank you for the explanations on your Absalom's talk page. I presume that you have followed the whole of . You may be the first user to try that since User:Yewenyi (Brian Yap of Sydney) devised it and wrote it up. Congratulations! Other users who know how to do things with Java have tended to steer clear of it, but I as a non-user of Java was at least half convinced that it would work. However, I can't even unzip his offsite file to examine it. As you have seen, it does need a few changes from what was our standard layout in 2005-06. The surname category is the most obvious one. Birth and death categories are probably another: we now use the form "Category:Born in ...." and "Category:Died in ....". And the use of the "magic word" wasn't even possible in 2005 but is now the quick way to get individuals listed by surname in the categories where you want them to (i.e. in probably all except the surname category). One reason I have not been actively encouraging Java-fluent colleagues to do more with Brian's legacy is that we're still not 100% agreed on all our standards for the naming of individuals' pages. But we are nearly there now that we have established the simply-named, search-engine-friendly disambiguation pages (e.g. Mary Brown) in addition to the individuals' pages, so that the precise form of individuals' pages is less important. I'll alert our current chief programmer, AMK, to the GEDCOM concerns and see if he can update whatever Brian's program produces. Happy hunting! Robin Patterson 03:45, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Robin I'll try to implement those changes in the code. It was only set up to work with Brian's particular setup, and now I have it recoded to only work with mine. LOL. I'm not a good enough programmer to make it distributable... I'm not surprised no one has touched it - it needs some TLC. Hopefully I can bring it up to date with the way things are formatted here - I wouldn't want to stick out like a sore thumb... I'm surprised it's the only GEDCOM to wiki code (that I found). Maybe another user has something similar? Thanks for the info; I should have spent more time comparing the program's output to the standard available pages' code before I went ahead full steam, Thanks, Christin 15:24, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Christin :I use a "lifelines" script. Thurstan 07:37, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Surname categories See Category:Hickman (surname). Robin Patterson 06:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) County pages Hi! I see you converting more place name links from Wikipedia to our pages. With that in mind, I composed additional forum paragraphs that are now http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:County_Pages#Now_the_county_CATEGORIES Keep up the good work! Robin Patterson 02:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Human disambiguation = hndis Here's one way to separate some of your relatives and put them in order: William Love. Shortcut to the template page is hndis. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) GEDCOM progress I hope we haven't lost you, Christin. With your success at modifying and using Brian's program, I'd really like it if you could have another look at Help talk:Loading Gedcoms and see if you can encourage some of the newer experimenters to try it. The keenest one User:Bergsmit is, regrettably, a native Dutch speaker who reads English only with difficulty. But there's a good interpreter in User:Rtol who can help. Kind regards — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Robin, I'm still here - hoping to get back to it soon, but I'm in the last few months of my dissertation, so I'm insanely busy. I tried to use the Gedcom conversion software again a few months ago but had forgotten how to get some of the sticky parts of the java script to work. It'll take some time, and if I find any, I'll try it again! Cheers, - Christin Welcome back! Christin, I hope the dissertation is now a happy memory. "Info pages" are now a happy(?) memory here. Starting about a year ago and now fairly complete, the introduction of Semantic MediaWiki and Semantic Forms has improved the efficiency of input and display of data about individuals and their relatives. The sidebar link "Help: Creating articles" goes to a guidelines page that contains a walk-through with some notes about current imperfections. Your computer language skills may be of value in tackling the imperfections. Do go on improving your "own" pages to attract those living relatives you mentioned. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Upgrading articles I've upgraded threefour of yours and given them a few standard subpages. You can start looking here: Nita Irene Love (1892-1984)/tree; but it shows less than it should. Sarah Peak (1824-bef1880)/descendants shows all that it should but will show more as more pages are upgraded. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) (Welcome back again!) As you may have seen, we have fully converted to Semantic MediaWiki for standard person-pages. The above two of your people are examples. Much easier linking and displaying lists of relatives. If you have more relatives to add, an updated version of your GEDCOM upload system might still work, but nobody has yet tried to integrate it with Form:Person, as far as I know. Try a couple of individuals to get a feel for what data we now collect, maybe. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Break" tags, etc Hello again. I saw the latest edits to the "unknown Loves" page. My impression was that you use "break" tags unnecessarily. Pressing "ENTER" twice usually does the same job as two of them. might help occasionally too. Another thought occurred to me when scrolling down the page again: there would be less scrolling needed if you alternated "|left" and "|right" images. Keep up the good work! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:54, August 22, 2014 (UTC) My line I'm descended from all three Wing brothers. One line is an all male down from John Wing to my grandmother, Elvira Susan (Wing) Shaw. I have a copy of the Wing Genealogy Volume One and have exchanged many emails with Raymond Wing, the editor. Bil Munsil EoGuy (talk) 05:52, August 13, 2017 (UTC) EoGuy99 wmunsil "at" cox "dot" net. More My line is the same as yours down to Allen Wing. I descend from Allen's son Elijah. Bil EoGuy (talk) 08:46, August 13, 2017 (UTC)